The Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) is one of several cooperative groups involved in the clinical investigation of cancer. Multiple modalities including surgery, radiation therapy and chemotherapy are routinely combined in protocols to evaluate the effect of different treatment regiments on specific diseases. The specific objectives of SWOG study include reducing toxicity of treatment, improving host resistance to neoplasm and improving the responsiveness of a disease to treatment.